


Surrender

by ifthenelse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: “Lena.” Kara whispered her name, “Don’t do this.” She pleaded softly.Lena’s eyes narrowed and landed on the warrior’s soft lips before meeting her azure gaze again. “You said you would do anything Kara, so everything that happens to you tonight, is because of your own surrender.”aka Lena takes out her frustrations on a submissive Kara
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 371





	1. You came and I was mad for you

**Author's Note:**

> Place this where you see fit in the tragedy of Season 5.
> 
> I apologize for the angst and feels.
> 
> Smut will be in the second chapter.

  
  


* * *

  
The rain was just beginning to fall when Kara touched down on Lena’s balcony. The dark haired beauty made no effort to leave and continued standing in the corner of the balcony, swirling the wine in her glass as her eyes flicked cooly to where Kara had landed.

Kara felt the ache in her heart return with a vengeance as she remember just how elated Lena would be in her presence, be it Supergirl or Kara Danvers, Lena always looked at her like she was the light to all of the darkness that had constantly consumed her life.

Now, the heiress regarded her as one would a bug that dared to invade their personal space.

It pained Kara in a way nothing ever had to know she was now the root of Lena’s current problems.

She never wanted this, and had she known that the repercussions of her hiding her true identity from Lena would have been this devastating, she would’ve revealed herself from the beginning.

The rain began to fall in thick, angry droplets, thunder rumbled, and the sky lit with lightening streaks that reflected in Lena’s emerald eyes.

“Lena, I-I know I hurt you, but I never meant to! You have to believe me!” Kara shouted over the cacophony of the thunderstorm that seemed to mirror her emotions.

The heiress held Kara’s gaze, her grief-stricken voice calling out to the love that she still had for the Kryptonian in her heart. She knew Kara didn’t want to hurt her, but she had, and that was unacceptable.

“Was it worth it Supergirl?” Lena spat venomously as she slowly closed the distance between them.

Kara looked down at Lena standing only a few inches away from her and wanted nothing more than to pull the brunette in her arms and hold her against her chest. She wanted to absorb the pain, hatred and darkness threatening to consume Lena the same way she could absorb the power of the sun.

“No…” Kara said, her tears mixing with the rain streaming down her face. “It wasn’t.”

Lena had never heard the warrior sound so heart broken, not even at the forced departure of her beloved Mon-El and again, not for the first time, she fought against the desire to forgive the woman in front of her.

“You don’t deserve to have people love you Kara, because look at what it gets them!” 

“Please, please Lena forgive me!” Kara sobbed out her words, causing Lena to close her eyes against the onslaught of emotions ripping through her.

“I will never forgive you Kara!” Lena screamed into the blonde’s face, their eyes clashed wildly with one another’s as Kara felt the weight of Lena’s words crush the remainder of her hope she had been desperately clinging to.

“Lena, I’ll do anything, please, don’t leave me.” Kara breathed the words out painfully, her eyes still locked with the heiress’s. 

Rage filled Lena and an eyebrow lifted at Kara’s words. “Anything?” She spat mockingly, her eyes darkening with her emotions, “Ok Supergirl.” Lena’s hand came up to grab the kryptonian’s arm and pulled her into the apartment with a strength she didn’t know she had. Water pooled on the floor beneath them as streams of rain cascaded down their bodies. Kara remained silent, watching the brunette cautiously.

Lena ran her eyes over the entire length of Kara’s body, then fixed her with a piercing gaze that made the warrior’s heart pound in her chest.

“Get on your knees Kara.”

Tears streamed down Kara’s cheeks as she got on her knees before Lena, refusing to look away for even a second at the beautiful woman who had loved her for years.

Lena resisted the urge to wipe away Kara’s tears that fell to the floor and splashed in the puddle beneath her. She found strength once more in the anger that fueled her desire for revenge and continued with her commands.

“Remove your clothes.”

“Lena…”

“Do it!” Lena commanded, and Kara’s clothes disappeared at the press of a button on her suit, leaving her naked and vulnerable to the eyes of her heart’s captor.

Lena felt the air in her lungs escape her as she took in the toned, tanned flesh of the Kryptonian. There had been so many nights that she fantasized about Kara’s body and how the younger woman would feel beneath her, but she never acted on it. Lena never wanted to jeopardize their relationship for any reason, and certainly not because of sexual attraction.

Now, however, she felt no need to restrain herself, or try to salvage an already broken friendship by denying what she really wanted from Kara. She felt desire course through her veins and an insistent throb settle between her legs that caused her to walk forward and capture Kara’s chin with her fingers.

“You’re beautiful.” She said, locking eyes with the blonde.

“Lena.” Kara whispered her name, “Don’t do this.” She pleaded softly.

Lena’s eyes narrowed and landed on the warrior’s soft lips before meeting her azure gaze again. “You said you would do anything Kara, so everything that happens to you tonight, is because of your own surrender.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s title is taken from Sappho’s “if not, winter” fragment


	2. I desire and I crave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for the hits, kudos and comments. It has truly warmed my heart.
> 
> And without further ado...

  
  


* * *

  
  
Kara let go of a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding and watched as the heiress stepped back and began undoing the belt to her pants. She pulled it from the loops and dropped it unceremoniously on to the floor.

Next her pants fell at her feet and she stepped out of them, clad in her only her top and what looked to Kara like lacy black panties. Lena’s eyes were still trained on Kara, fascinated by the muscles that rippled with every movement she made and the way she visibly fought against looking at the exposed pale flesh of her legs until she couldn’t stop herself.

Lena smirked at that and slipped a long leg over Kara’s shoulder causing the Kryptonian to shiver from the contact. Lena was also aroused, and Kara’s mouth watered at the sweet smell of it. 

_Rao, was she dreaming?_

“Rip them off supergirl.”

Kara glanced up at Lena whose eyes dared her to defy her command. She placed her hands softly on the heiress hips and without any effort on her part, ripped the fabric off her.

It was pleasing to Lena, if the sharp intake of breath was a giveaway and Kara’s brain short circuited at the sight of Lena’s bare wet cunt inches from her face. She bit her lip consciously and felt the heiress’s hand slip through her golden locks.

She looked back up at her and saw the next command in Lena’s eyes before she even said it.

“Lick it.”

Kara shuddered, she felt her body betraying her as wetness began to pool between her own thighs and she fought to gain some sort of control over herself. This was not how she had planned for this night to go, not that it hadn’t been thought of. She had desired Lena probably from the moment she met her and it had only grown in it’s intensity over the course of their relationship. However, Kara never thought that the catalyst of their platonic relationship to an intimate one would be the revelation of who she really was.

“Lena.” Kara managed to say in a strained voice.

An eyebrow raised in response as Lena looked down condescendingly at her. “What? Have you never thought of tasting me Kara?” Lena said, settling comfortably against the warrior’s shoulder.

Kara unconsciously licked her lips from the feeling of Lena’s soft thigh against her skin and found herself brushing her cheek against it in response. “Yes, I have.” She admitted and met Lena’s eyes once more.

Lena’s eyebrows raised and her lips parted before she responded. “I see, so, that’s just another thing you never told me about?”

Kara felt Lena’s hand guiding her to where she needed her, and she let go of the control she was trying to hold on to.

She surrendered.

And it felt magnificent.

Lena was so wet that the sounds of her being licked and sucked by Kara echoed throughout the living room. Kara’s strong hands locked on her waist and were holding Lena against her mouth as she ran her tongue over the length of Lena’s clit.

“Kara, fuck, oh my god!” The heiress moaned out and ground her cunt unabashedly on Kara’s hot mouth and gripped the blonde’s head when she slipped her tongue inside her.

Kara yanked Lena’s other leg around her strong shoulder and held her in place as she tongue fucked her. The brunette threw her head back and screamed as an orgasm tore through her entire body and Kara buried her tongue deeply inside her as she rode out her climax on the warrior’s face.

Lena stopped moving for a moment, teetering on the edge of oblivion and consciousness and realized, with utter fascination, Kara’s strength in not dropping her through the intensity of her pleasure.

Kara moaned as her mouth was filled with the brunette’s orgasmic juices and held her until Lena’s after shocks abated.

The Kryptonian’s moans of pleasure vibrated within Lena’s entire body and she fought through the hazy clouds of ecstasy to tell Kara to put her down.

She moaned when Kara pulled her tongue out and settled her down on her feet. The warrior’s hands remained on Lena’s hips to steady her and the heiress was grateful for it because she felt her legs buckling as soon as she tried to stand.

After regaining her composure, she looked down to find Kara gazing up at her dreamily, the way she used to when they first met. The blonde licked her lips and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and Lena felt a new wave of lust flow through her at the sight of Kara still tasting her.

“Stand up Supergirl.” Lena commanded and Kara stood immediately. No stiffness from being in one position or creaking of bones, just one, beautifully fluid motion that Lena had no choice but to marvel at.

“You are truly a work of art.” Lena said, her eyes landed on Kara’s breasts, then traveled lower to her toned abs and the blonde curls at the juncture of her thighs.

The very damp curls.

Kara felt like her body was on fire. She had never experienced lust in such an intensity that it electrified her, made her feel a primal need that overpowered all thought and ached within the depths of her soul.

And it was all for Lena.

Only for Lena.

Lena, who she could still taste and feel in her mouth. 

Rao, she wanted more. She wanted to devour Lena until there was nothing left. Ravage her until she forgot everything except the pleasure Kara evoked with in her.

The heiress watched the desire darken Kara’s blue eyes. She looked at her hungrily and Lena wanted nothing more than to satisfy her appetite.

Kara stepped forward into her space and leaned down, pressing her lips against Lena’s and kissed them softly. “Lena…” She whispered in a sweet moan that melted the anger still clutching at Lena’s heart, “I need you…” She kissed her again, and Lena’s mind went blank and before she knew it, she was lifted effortlessly and carried to the nearest surface, which was her kitchen counter.

The warrior’s hands took on a mind of their own, tearing away at Lena’s remaining clothing until she lay in front of her as naked as she was, and Lena managed to give one final command.

“Kara.” She gasped as the younger woman leaned down to capture her lips again, “fuck me.”

She did.

Kara’s mouth landed on every ounce of pale flesh visible to her. She worshiped Lena’s breasts as if her life depended on them, licking every curve she found and sucked her nipples until Lena trembled from the sensitivity. 

Her hand found Lena dripping and open and she easily slid two fingers deep inside of her. Lena cried out and writhed deliciously beneath her and Kara lost herself in the sounds and sensations of the moment. Lena’s legs wrapped around her waist as she pumped fiercely in and out of her tight, slick cunt and she added another finger, stretching her and filling her until Lena chanted her name like it was the only word in her vocabulary.

“Kara, Kara…” Lena dug her nails in the warrior’s back and raked them over her skin, marking it, knowing the scratches would be gone within hours, but for now, this powerful woman was hers to do with as she pleased and so, Lena let Kara take her.

Her fingers curled around Kara’s neck and she pulled her down into a heated kiss, their tongues slipped in each other’s mouths and dueled for dominance, all the while, Kara never broke her insistent rhythm inside of Lena and she moaned against the blonde’s lips when Kara found a certain spot inside her that caused her to come so hard her screams were heard by the residents on the floors beneath them.

“Fuck, Kara!” 

Lena again found herself slipping in and out of consciousness and couldn’t remember ever having sex this good. Kara played her body as if she had been made for her and it scared and thrilled her all at once. 

When Lena could move again, she told Kara to take her into her bedroom, which the warrior did, lifting her up off the counter as if she hadn’t spent damn near an hour fucking her, and gently laid her on the bed, seconds later.

Their eyes met again, and Lena found herself mesmerized by the different emotions playing on Kara’s face. The one that stood out above all though, was love.

“Get in the bed Kryptonian.” Lena said softly, watching as Kara crawled onto the other side of the bed, still focused on her.

Kara found her back against the mattress in a matter of minutes and her hands pinned above her head. Lena grinned lasciviously at her and she felt a thigh press against her heated center while the heiress bit into her neck.

“Lena!” Kara groaned out from the contact and arched up against Lena’s body when she sucked one of her hardened nipples in her mouth.

“Mmm, you’re so wet for me Kara.” Lena said rubbing her thigh harder against the warrior’s cunt, relishing in the feel of it.

Kara moaned again, and the sound hit Lena in all the right places. She cupped both of Kara’s breasts in her hands kneaded them softly then drew them both into her mouth and felt Kara tremble beneath her and cry out.

Lena knew the warrior was close to a climax but there was something she had to do beforehand.

She released Kara’s breasts from her hands and leaned down over her bed to pull a box from underneath it. The heiress rummaged through the box for only a minute before she found what she had been looking for.

Lena pulled away from Kara’s needy body and pulled a harness on over her perfect hips. Then she attached a long, thick phallus to the center of it. Her emerald eyes met with Kara’s for a moment before she watched the blonde take in the sight in front of her, her legs spread on their own accord when Lena began making her way back between them.

“Lena…” She moaned when the tip of dildo brushed across her clit. “Fuck.”

The heiress’s hand circled around Kara’s throat and pressed slightly into her windpipe, briefly cutting off her air supply. Lena’s eyes were dark with desire as she cupped Kara’s hot sex in her hand and positioned the dildo at her leaking entrance.

“Oh shit...” Kara groaned out when Lena released her throat and slid inside her with one deep stroke that filled and stretched her beyond anything she ever felt in her life.

Lena watched the warrior’s eyes roll back in pleasure and Kara’s legs wrapped around her waist to lock in her place.

“Please, don’t stop.” She panted as Lena pulled back and filled her once more, eliciting curses in Kryptonian out of Kara.

“Oh, I don’t plan to darling.” Lena promised as she gripped Kara’s strong hips. “Remember to breathe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is taken from Sappho's fragment 10.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com/)


	3. All your words, and soft strange ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets dominated. The smut continues.

  
  


* * *

  
  
There was a few things Kara had learned about Lena over the past few hours.

The first and foremost thing was that the heiress was kinky as fuck.

Lena had spent an eternity just edging the warrior. Relentlessly teasing Kara’s body with her tongue, her fingers and the dildo that was nestled deep inside of Kara’s cunt. She denied the Kryptonian a release, watching cruelly as Kara desperately writhed and trembled deliciously beneath her in search of a climax.

The heiress’s hands had been all over Kara’s sweat slick skin that glistened in the moonlight illuminating Lena’s grand master bedroom. Her nails left crescent marks and red lines across Kara’s tanned flesh as if the warrior’s body were a blank canvas and Lena was her painter.

Kara felt like she would simply combust, and her ashes would dissolve into the atmosphere from her incessant need to come. She couldn’t control the way her body shuddered each time Lena’s hands gripped at her breasts and ran her fingers over strained, hardened, nipples. She couldn’t help the sounds that escaped her as Lena expertly stroked at her overly sensitive clit and never broke her maddeningly slow rhythm inside of her, which was never deep enough, never hard enough, only teasing and driving her insane with arousal.

At that moment, Lena buried every inch of the dildo in her, stretching her walls and making her feel so full, so close to an orgasm that she almost came from the thought of it.

“Lena!” Kara screamed when the heiress pulled out just as quickly as she had filled her and watched intensely as Kara’s need leaked out of her and onto her 1500 thread count sheets that she knew she would have to change in the morning. She cupped Kara’s dripping sex in her hand and slid a finger inside, moaning from the slick heat that engulfed it.

“Lena…Lena...” Kara panted as she felt Lena dipping her long fingers in and out of her lazily, with no sense of urgency.

“Yes?” Lena said arching and eyebrow and slipping another finger into the warrior.

“Please?” 

“Please what Supergirl?”

“Rao! Please, please let me come Lena, please.” Kara hated the sound of desperation in her voice, hated that she had been reduced to a pitiful, begging mess but she needed Lena to fuck her into oblivion.

Lena smirked wickedly and gripped Kara’s hips. “Turn on to your stomach and arch your back.”

Kara did as she was told and was rewarded by Lena’s tongue running down the length of her spine and over her toned ass. Lena pulled back admiring the sight before her and smacked Kara’s cheeks in approval. She arched an eyebrow as she revealed her thoughts, “I like you like this Kara, submissive, open, wet...” She trailed off and leaned down to place a kiss at the warrior’s entrance. “So, so wet.”

“Lena.” Kara moaned out, her body felt tense and coiled up from the sexual torture. Lena’s voice was husky and velvety with lust. It wrapped around Kara like silk, caressing her heated body, and lighting her aflame with desire.

She felt like she would die if she didn’t come soon.

Lena’s fingers came around the warrior’s hips and guided the thick phallus deeply into her from behind. Kara groaned and trembled, biting her lip as she felt Lena spread her open, filling her once more. She sobbed out her pleasure when the heiress began thrusting hard and fast the way she had needed hours ago, and she shuddered when Lena’s fingers reached around to begin playing with her clit while she pounded into her.

“Fuck Lena…fuck…” Kara felt the pleasure building at a rapid speed and knew she didn’t have long before she reached her peak. Lena pressed her body into Kara’s back as she fucked her harder, the room filled with obscene wet sounds and wanton moans from both women. Kara reveled in the feel of the heiress’s breasts pressed against her skin. Lena’s hands gripped her hips with a strength she didn’t know the dark-haired beauty was capable of, forcing her back to meet her thrusts and pleasure rolled through Kara’s body in waves.

“Yes Kara, take me, take all of me. Fuck, yes just like that.” Lena panted in her ear then bit into her neck and circled Kara’s throbbing clit with her fingers.

“Lena!” 

“Come for me Kara, I want to feel you come.”

She did.

A plethora of sensations flooded the warrior with an intensity that took her breath her away. Shocks of pleasure shot through her and she felt pure bliss settle in her mind. Lena’s name left her mouth repeatedly as she came and through it all, the heiress held Kara’s convulsing body tightly against hers.  
  
-  
  
Kara’s eyes shot open with the realization that she had blacked out. She immediately searched for Lena, only to find emerald eyes gazing at her in both amusement and concern. Their eyes locked in an electrifying moment that pulled them closer together before their lips found each other’s and they kissed passionately.

Kara was the first to pull back and she drew in a deep breath, “Lena…I-"

“Shh, Kara.” Lena placed a finger to Kara’s lips silencing her instantly, “Let me just have this moment.” She said in a soft whisper.

Kara nodded and pulled the heiress against her chest possessively. 

“You can have all the moments you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This chapter's title is also taken from Sappho's fragments.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com/)


End file.
